Cookie Breadman
"Sugar, Spice, and everything nice, I think I might be the only girl actually made of that." Cookie Breadman Cookie Breadman is the daughter of Coach Gingerbreadman, or just the Gingerbreadman, from the nursery rhyme of the same name. She is a Royal, eager to follow her father's legacy and live up to what he expects of her. Appearance Cookie has fiery brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. She has dark brown hair she wears in a single braid down her back strung with cookie shaped charms. She wears a denim jumper dress with piping on the hem that looks like frosting, over a white long sleeved button down shirt. She wears blue running shoes. in her left ear, the earring looks like a cookie, in the other it's a glass of milk. Personality Where do we even began? Cookie is energetic, she's talks really fast and it's hard to understand what it is she means. She has ADHD, so it's hard for her to sit still and concentrate in class. She's silly, Maddie has called her Wonder-smacking awesome! She tells jokes and does tricks. If she can make one student laugh, she's done her duty. But, beneath all that, Cookie is insecure. Really insecure. She wants to live up to what her father expects of her, but is afraid deep down that she just...can't. Of course, you have to look really hard to see that though. Friends Ginger Breadhouse At first, Cookie was afraid Ginger would turn her into an actual treat, but soon realized that was stupid stereotyping. Ginger is as sweet as freshly baked sugar cookies, and Cookie was willing to be her friend. Interests Obviously, running is her top one. She's fast, though unable to outrun Cerise Hood in Grimnastics, she can outrun Daring Charming and others. Trivia Cookie is working on a petition to get her out of Cooking Class-ic, because frankly, she's afraid of ovens. Cookie is an actual cookie like her father, though Helga and Gus Crumb don't try to eat her, (probably afraid to after hanging out with Ginger). Family Coach Gingerbreadman '(Father) Coach Gingerbreadman never fails to either encourage his daughter, or bring her back down to earth. So frankly, he's not a great father, but he's not a horrible one either. '''The Muffin Man '(Birth Father) When her father wanted a daughter, he went to the Muffin Man. The Muffin Man mixed Cookie up and brought her to life, therefore she considers him her birth father, though she never sees him. Pets She has a pet fox of all things. She was a little afraid he'd try to eat her, but the baby fox just runs right after her. She calls him Sugarspice. Enemies '''The Crumb Twins Gus and Helga Crumb, the kids of Gretel and Hansel, don't like her. It might be because she's a living version of their favorite treat, but whatever the reasons, those two avoid Cookie like the plague. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Gingerbread Man